


Drunken Angel

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, deaf Specs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took out your hearing aid long ago, wanting instead to just drown out the loud music and voices and be in your own world. That is, until someone came crashing into you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Angel

You didn't know anyone at the party. Well, you knew Henry, Albert, JoJo, Mush, and Snipes. But they'd disappeared into the crowd long ago.

Now, it was just you, standing awkwardly in the corner with a red cup filled with a putrid golden liquid in your hand. You'd lost track of time long ago, only being able to focus on keeping yourself upright.

You took out your hearing aid long ago, wanting instead to just drown out the loud music and voices and be in your own world. That is, until someone came crashing into you.

You signed frantic apologies, even though it hadn't been your fault. As your vision steadied itself, what you could only describe as an angel came into view.

He came up to your shoulder, with a mop of brown hair, pale skin, and the most beautiful chocolate eyes you'd ever seen. He smiled, obviously just as drunk as you, and began to speak.

Even as you shook your head, trying to figure out where you'd put your hearing aid, he kept talking. Well, you thought he was still talking. Except when you looked back up, he had a worried expression etched onto his face. You couldn't hear him, but you could tell what he mouthed.

_Too loud?_

You took a deep breath, shaking your head. You couldn't figure out what else to do, so you just mouthed your answer.

_Deaf._

His eyes went wide and he nodded slowly. He bit his lip for a moment, his whole face then lighting up as if he'd just had the most revolutionary idea. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a pen, uncapping it and reaching for your hand.

He scribbled something onto your skin and then smiled and waved his goodbye, before returning to his friends. You couldn't help but notice the little childlike spring in his step. You were so infatuated with watching his walk away that it almost slipped your mind that he'd written on your hand.

You adjusted your glasses, trying to get your eyes to focus on the chicken scratch handwriting. But when you saw a number followed by a message, you had to smile.

_I'm Romeo, and you're cute. Text me sometime._

**Author's Note:**

> This had been requested for me on Tumblr by tomorrowsnews (tumblr user cotthauser) and I thought it was cute. So enjoy!


End file.
